Light in the Darkness
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: Takes place in the Mirror Universe. Captain Kirk attempts to violate Mccoy out of revenge, until Spock comes to the rescue. Very brief non-consentual sex. Third installment of Mirror Spock X Mirror Mccoy mini-series.


**(Author's Note: Takes place after my first two Spock X Mccoy ST stories. Read them first if confused.)**

After the appointed torture of Captain Kirk by Science Officer Spock and his lover, Chief Medical Officer Mccoy, they managed to turn their captain away from women in terms of sexuality. As for Spock and Mccoy, their attraction came to the point in which Spock linked their minds with a mind-meld, which, in Vulcan culture, is considered to be the pinnacle of intimacy and loyalty. Kirk, aside from the occasional stare, doesn't show any signs of interest in either them or any of the male members of the _Enterprise_ staff. Though, that may change.

Scenes start in Spock's quarters.

Spock and Mccoy are at it again.

"Oh, Spock...Kiss me, you devil!" Mccoy says as the scene shifts directly to the bed.

The two are naked, but under the covers with Spock on the left and Mccoy on the right.

They embrace in a passionate kiss, their moaning assorted with pleasure as the shared romance that sparked many stardates ago shows itself here.

What they don't know however is that their private night, at this precise moment, isn't so private.

___

* * *

_

Scenes switch to Kirk's quarters.

Kirk has the camera infused with the Tantalus Field open, watching the two of them for any signs of mutiny.

His woman, Marlena Moreau, watches from a distance in the corner of the room.

Though Kirk isn't showing any signs of pleasuring himself, she knows he's enjoying it in his mind.

She wanted to be a "Captain's woman," not a "gay Captain's babysitter."

And it seems that whoever he's staring at is an actual threat to her position.

She could do it...

She could take out the knife hidden in her right sleeve and kill the poor lust-hungry captain with nobody the wiser, then find some other poor schmuck to replace Kirk as her boyfriend, thus securing her poition.

However, she will then come into danger from Spock, the Captain's Science Officer and his only loyal servant.

Not only that, but she is a Captain's woman anyway. Kirk's pride will never allow that to change. Not as long as she knows about the Tantalus Field.

"Coming to bed, darling?" Marlena asks Kirk.

The Captain turns around and shuts off the Tantalus Camera.

"Yes, yes. I am." He says. "I just can't shake the feeling that they are up to something."

"Your'e being paranoid, you know." Marlena responds. "Spock would never betray you, it'll contradict his _precious_ logic. And Mccoy's expendable. This job's all he has. If he loses this, he'll lose his life. Especially now that him and Spock are together, neither of them will betray you as long as the other is there to pick up the slack."

Kirk sighs.

He knows she's right.

Maybe he IS being paranoid, but when his gut tells him something, it's usually right.

Scenes shift to two hours later.

Marlena is asleep next to him in fetus position, her breath hitting his neck.

Kirk is laying down with his eyes open.

____

"There's got to be a way I can test them for sure...That torture they performed on me. They freakin' raped me! Made me a laughingstock of the entire Enterprise, destroyed my reputation with Starfleet Command, and turned me away from women...Wait, wait. That's it! Why didn't I grasp it before? If they can rape me, I can do the same to them. And I know exactly how to go about it...But, first..."

Kirk falls asleep two minutes after he thinks that thought.

___

* * *

_

Scenes switch to the next day.

Doctor Mccoy is seen injecting a syringe into a male Terran.

The Male gets up, performs a Terran salute, and leaves the room.

At once, Kirk also exnters the room.

Mccoy turns to see Kirk, then immediately turns back.

"What do YOU want, Captain?" Mccoy asks.

"Nothing at all, Bones. Just performing a routine check." Kirk says.

"Since when does stepping uninvited into Sick Bay without a reason 'routine?'" Mccoy asks sarcastically. "Why don't you go play dictator somewhere else so I don't have to look at you?"

Kirk immediately takes out his Agonizer and shoves it onto Mccoy's back.

"AAAAHHHH!" Mccoy screams in pain as he drops the tools he was working with to the ground.

Kirk immediately grabs Mccoy with his other hand, the Agonizer still pushed onto Mccoy's back.

"Against the wall, Doctor." Kirk says.

The Doctor, still screaming in pain, moves to the wall as Kirk takes the Agonizer out and turns Mccoy around.

He then pushes Mccoy forcefully against the wall.

"What are you doing, you asshole?" Mccoy yells, only to be shocked by the Agonizer again.

"Talk back to me on my own ship, will you?" Kirk says, repeatedly pushing the Agonizer on and off of Mccoy's chest.

"Idiot!"

"AAAAHHH!"

"Fool!"

"AHHHHH!"

"Imbecile!"

"DAAAAMMMNNN!"

He pushes the Agonizer for one final jolt, then takes it out and re-pockets the device.

Mccoy is still breathing hard from the pain and the screaming, clucthing his chest where the Agonizer was applied.

"You...asshole!" Mccoy says.

Mccoy is then re-pinned to the wall as Kirk begins to take off his own shirt with the other arm, shoving it out on his own.

"W-What the hell?" Mccoy asks.

Kirk gets closer and places a finger on Mccoy's lips.

"Shhhh, shhh, shh, shh, shh." Kirk says, hushing him. "You need to feel more...comfortable."

Kirk then throws the shirt to the ground as he begins to unbuckle his pants button with his free hand, the other keeping Mccoy pinned.

Mccoy eyes a syringe on the nearby desk and tries to push Kirk away from him long enough to reach for it.

However, Kirk recovers all too quickly and pushes the syringe off of the desk, the glass beakers that were sitting near it fall to the ground, shattering.

"No, no, no. Bad Mccoy." Kirk says, an evil simle on his lips. "I'm the Captain, remember? You follow MY orders. Not the other way around."

Kirk resumes unbuckling his pants as they eventuyally fall off, revealing his undergarments.

He forces Mccoy to the ground, the struggling Doctor not being cooperative.

Kirk then punches Mccoy in the stomach as the Doctor falls to the ground, clutching his stomach.

He then forces Mccoy up slightly, until he's on his knees.

"Computer." Kirk says. "Seal the door, only unlocked by voicecode of Captain James T. Kirk with the pre-set Passcode."

"AFFIRMATIVE. DOOR SEALED." The computer says.

"Ok, Doctor." Kirk says. "You already know what I want you to do. Get to it!"

"Never!" Mccoy says. "I only do that for Spock, dammit!"

"Well, now you do it for me, too. Or your're fired!" Kirk says. "And you know what I do to people I fire!"

"Then do it, already!" Mccoy says. "Make me disappear, if you have the guts!"

"I could, but then I could also have you do me first, then make you disappear." Kirk says. "Now open up!"

Kirk uses his free hand to pry Mccoy's mouth open, inserting his member just as Mccoy was about to bite down.

Kirk thrusts extremely rapidly, Mccoy almost on the verge of choking, tears in his eyes.

_"Spock! Spock! Help me, damn it!" _

Mccoy thinks to himself.

___

* * *

_

Scenes switch to a landing party in which Spock is supervising.

He and four other scouts are seen on an icy planet witha remarkably room-level temperature.

They are seen standing, scouting around, not aware of the creature waiting for them in a nearby snow dune.

Spock begins hearing voices in his head.

_"Spock! Spock! Help me, dammit!"_

Mccoy's echoes through his and Spock's mind-link over and over with the same statement.

At first, Spock assumes it's his lust...It HAS been a little while since he's been around Mccoy.

But he should usually be able to control himself.

He still has a good two years before his next Pon-Farr.

The voices keep on echoing...

Sensing trouble, Spock taps onto his communicator.

"One to beam aboard, now." Spock says as he de-materializes and teleports away.

The Scouts turn to find Spock gone just as the creature, which is much bigger than it looks, pounces on the entire crew.

* * *

Scenes switch back to Sick Bay.

Kirk is in the midst of pinning Mccoy down on the desk nearby, his hands pinned by the Captain's free hand.

"Now you'll see how it feels!" Kirk says.

Spock, meanwhile, is seen running to Sick Bay with a hurried expression.

"Hey, Spock-" A Male starts, only to be pushed aside by Spock's speed.

He falls to the ground looking on, flabbergasted.

Spock approaches Sick Bay and presses the door to open, only for it to be locked.

"Doctor Mccoy?" Spock says placidly. "Computer, open Sick Bay doors."

"NEGATIVE." The Computer replies. "APPLY PRE-SET PASSCODE."

"Computer." Spock asks. "Who is the passcode designated to?"

"CAPTAIN JAMES TIBERIUS KIRK." The computer replies.

At this, rage is appearent on his face, but he shrugs it off and moves through the ship, running for the Meeting Room.

He enters the Meeting Room and and finally enters Sick Bay through the connecting door.

He see Kirk attempting to push Mccoy's pants down.

Mccoy is seen stuggling.

At this, Spock's eyes glow practically red as he forces Kirk off of him and throws his captain against the wall a full two feet away.

Kirk hits the wall with a physical THUD.

Spock helps Mccoy with his clothes and places his hands around Mccoy';s shoulders.

"Did he...?" Spock asks, panicked.

"No, your'e just in time." Mccoy says.

Spock turns to face the staggering Kirk as he picks Kirk up with one hand and pushes him against the wall, pinning Kirk's throat with his savage hand.

"I will only give you one point thirty-two seconds for an explanation, Captain." Spock says. "Or I will kill you. Starfleet be damned."

"Revenge..." Kirk mouths. "You...Raped...me...Thought...Mccoy...suitable...payback."

Spock squeezes Kirk's throat harder as Kirk's moans become squeals, oxygen not coming in or out.

"If you ever touch Mccoy without his or my permission again..." Spock says. "Not only will your blood turn the Enterprise red..."

Spock grabs Kirk's testacles, which are clothed by his underwear, and squeezes them tightly, as if to crush them, while still holding Kirk's throat with his other hand.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAAAAH SHHHIITT!"

"...Your'e reproductive organs shall be removed and shoved into every orifice on your body. Understand?"

Kirk nods rapidly as the Vulcan drops Kirk to the ground, Kirk clutching his throat and groin.

Kirk notices his Agonizer drop nearby.

Kirk reaches for it, onlt for Spock to notice it first and pick it up.

Spock flicks his thumb over the setting bar and jams the Agonizer onto Kirk's back.

And this jolt was at a near-lethal setting.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kirk's screams in agony, his mouth foaming and his eyes in tears.

Spock is still breathing hard due to his rage.

Kirk passes out from the pain.

Mccoy is noticably scared, but hugs Spock from behind, calming him down.

"Wow...You were so brave..." Mccoy says. "You might be killed...or take an Agony Booth trip for this, you know."

"It's worth it, to make sure your'e safe, Leonard." Spock says, hugging Mccoy, who is now in tears. "I shall take any punishment for your sake, Leonard. Loyalty is a part of love, correct?"

"You and your'e logic, Spock." Mccoy says.

Mccoy gives Spock a sly smile.

"Aren't Vulcans suppoed to be logical at all times?" Mccoy asks, chuckling. "You were awfully angry."

Spock ponders this for a moment and looks away from Mccoy, embarrased.

"Aw, don't be shy." Mccoy says. "Logic isn't everything, right? Besides, if it was me, Kirk wouldbe dead by now. Your anger is perfectly natural."

Spock looks at Mccoy as a semblance of a smile forms on his calm face.

"That IS a very logical explanation." Spock says.

"Now..." Mccoy says, placing his hand on Spock's face. "Why don't we go to my personal quarters and...have some alone time while Kirk's lickin' his wounds?"

"Very well, my love." Spock says. "Let us be off."

Spock and Mccoy leave the room just as Kirk regains conciousness.

Kirk tries to get up, the pain in his groin and throat hitting him like an axe.

"Grrr..." Kirk says. "I'll have my revenge...someday...Conniving bastards...They'll PAY!"

Spock was confined to his quarters for a few hours, but oddly enough, was not punished further in any form. Spock notices how Kirk's voice trembled and how his eyes avoided Spock's as he announced the punishment.

Mccoy, being the rape victim and the target of Kirk's "affections," was given special treatment for the incident, given only a warning or defying his Captain.

Captain Kirk recovered from his injuries shortly after Spock and Mccoy left, managing to persuade a nurse to give him something for the pain.

* * *

Scenes switch to Mccoy's quarters, five hours after Spock's imposed quarters stay.

Spock and Mccoy lay on the Doctor's bed.

Spock is contemplative while Mccoy looks at Spock concerned.

"What's wrong now? Mccoy says. "We already debated this..."

"I am aware of that, Leonard." Spock says. "However, I was on a mission while you were being violated by our Captain. I heard you calling through our mental link, but I thought it was my lust initially. I feel as though I abandoned you at that moment...No amount of apologies will repair such damage."

"Maybe THIS will." Mccoy says, reaching over to his Vulcan mate and kissing him on the mouth, then releasing.

"You worry too much, you know." Mccoy says. "I'm more happy you saved me from that horny bastard WAY more than I'd ever be mad for you forgetting my calls. Besides, you came. For me, that's enough. Y'know...ever since I joined the Terran Empire... I've seen so much disloyalty, so much death. Sure, I'm no saint, but you get my point...Then you come along, rape me out of lust, and now we're in love. This is gonna sound so cheesy, but...You lighted my darkness, Spock. You were loyal. Y'know there was an old saying in a fairy tale I read back on Terra. 'You can have 10,000 soldiers to fight for you. 9999 of them will call you a fool and desert you. But the 10,000th man will follow you to Hell and back regardless of your way or allegiance. That's what you did for me, Spock. And that's why I love you so. I that logical enough for you or do I need to explain the theory of love to you, too?"

"No, Your'e point is more than stated." Spock says, blushing. "And...I'm grateful that you think of me that way, my mate."

Mccoy just smiles.

"C'mere, you." He says.

Spock and Mccoy embrace in another kiss as they embrace each other.

They finally fall asleep after two hours...Mccoy's head rested upon Spock's shoulders and vice-versa.

Ah, the power of love.


End file.
